The Adventures of RedJoy
by DerpyMuffinMaster205
Summary: RedJoy is a brave and cheerful young alicorn (Pegasus with a horn) that always an adventure. through her life she meets many different ponies. These are her stories. p.s I will day another episode every few weeks.


The Adventures of RedJoy Episode 1: Daring Doo

RedJoy was sitting on a cloud on the outskirts of her home town Hoofsdale. She looked down at the book she was reading. The book was called Daring Doo and the Quest for the Sapphire Stone . The first in the Daring Doo series. She had got the book a few days ago for her tenth birthday. She had been reading the book nonstop and was almost finished. She looked down at the jungle. She imagined what it would be like exploring ancient temples and ruins and finding long lost treasures. She noticed a group of pegasi flying close to the tree tops. It almost seemed like they were chasing the one in front. Then suddenly she realised they were the tibesponies from one of the tribes that live in the jungle. But the one up the front looked different. She was in one of those outfits Daring Doo is always wearing. Then she realised that this Pegasus was getting chased by the tribesponies! RedJoy leaped up and sped off to help the Pegasus. By what RedJoy could see, this Pegasus was an adventurer like Daring. She guessed the pony had stolen something from one of the many ancient temples that are scattered around the jungle. One of the pursuers came up next to the adventurer and tried to ram into her. The adventurer dodged the tribespony and made it collide with another trying to ram into her. They tumbled down towards the trees. RedJoy came up behind one of the tribesponies and rammed it into three others. There were now only three tribesponies left. Suddenly all three attacked the adventurer and sent her falling towards the trees below. They then turned their attention towards RedJoy. They charged at her all at once. She managed to avoid the first two but flew head first into the third. Both RedJoy and the tribespony began to fall towards the trees below. She managed to regain control just in time. She swooped up. The other two tibesponies that were following them down weren t as lucky. RedJoy sped past them. They were too shocked by how fast she had recovered that they paid no attention to how low they were getting. They crashed face first into the ground at full speed. After making sure they weren t going to follow her, she flew off in search for the pony they were chasing. After a few minutes she found her unconscious with her face up against a tree. RedJoy noticed a bag lying on the ground near the Pegasus. She walked over to it and looked inside. She couldn t believe her eyes. It was the Ruby Dragon! No pony has seen it for at least three thousand years! Whoever this Pegasus was she was really good. And what do you think you re doing looking through my stuff? she heard come from behind her. She quickly closed the bag and turned around. Once again she couldn t believe her eyes. Standing right in front of her was Daring Doo! Well? Ya going to answer or are just going to stand there? She demanded. RedJoy was frozen with amazement. It was THE Daring Doo, and she was talking to her! I...I...I...um. she stuttered. Daring suddenly burst into laughter. It s alright. Where did you come from anyway? Daring asked. RedJoy finely came out of shock. You flew past the cloud I was sitting on. I rushed to help but I was too late. RedJoy replied. That s very brave. Ha! Reminds me of what I was like as a filly. Daring said. I take it you saw what s in my bag? What with you going through it and all. She continued. The Ruby Dragon! RedJoy said excitedly. You know your treasures. Daring replied. I need to get the Ruby Dragon to Las Pegasus. She continued. Las Pegasus? Hmm Oh! I know how you can get there! You can leave from Hoofsdale by train. There should be one leaving tomorrow. You can stay in Hoofsdale for the night. RedJoy explained. Hoofsdale? That doesn t seem to ring a bell. Daring replied. It s only a small town but most of the ponies there are very friendly. RedJoy replied. Alright then, lead the way. Daring replied. RedJoy led Daring back to Hoofsdale. After showing Daring around town show realised there weren t any hotels of inns in the town. There isn t anywhere you can stay tonight. She sighed. What about your house? Daring asked. You want to stay at my house!? RedJoy exclaimed. Well you are you only pony I know in town, and there isn t really anywhere else for me to stay. Daring replied. Of course! Well that is if it s ok with my parents. RedJoy replied. On the way to RedJoy s house Daring noticed RedJoy s horn. Well that s new. She said. What is? RedJoy said looking around for what she could be talking about. Your horn. Daring replied. Pointing to RedJoy s horn. Oh yes. I m an alicorn. That s why I have both a horn and wings. RedJoy explained. An alicorn? Wait like the Royal family!? Daring exclaimed. Yep. I m one of the only four alicorns in born in the royal family. RedJoy explained. Well ain t that something! Daring replied. They arrived at RedJoy s house and they went inside. Mum, I m home! RedJoy yelled out. Oh your home early dear. Her mum called back from the next room. We have a guest mum. RedJoy called. Oh ok, one sec and I ll be there. She replied. RedJoy s mum appeared from around the corner. She froze dead when she saw Daring. Good day ma am. Daring said to her. My names Daring Doo. Teacher, archaeologist, explorer and not a very big fan of cats. She continued. Daring needs somewhere to stay until the train tomorrow. Is it ok if she stays here the night? RedJoy asked. Of course she can. Her mum replied after snapping out of surprise. That night Daring told RedJoy about all of her adventures. The next day they went to the train station. Seya around kid. Daring said to RedJoy. She scratched RedJoy on the head. I know who to come to if I ever need a partner. She continued. Really!? RedJoy replied. Seya. Daring called out as she boarded the train. Later that day RedJoy was sitting on her cloud, imagining what it would be like having an adventure with Daring Doo. She was there all day and she fell asleep on the cloud as the sun was setting. 


End file.
